Dream-A-Way Island
by Padtoe and Pringles
Summary: Here's what we think all the Harry Potter characters and a few of our friends would be like if we were all stranded on an island, please review, because if we don't get feedback, were not motivated enough to write another chapter!
1. Default Chapter

For you're pure enjoyment (and the fact that we wanted to have a story) we present…  
  
Dream-A-Day Island!  
  
All right! All right! Can you stop the applause please! Now come on already, now really! That's enough! All right, the Harry Potter cast and a few others have come together for a non-profit charity to present to you Dream-A-Day Island!  
  
Presenting the Cast and the one item they could bring  
  
What are you going to take?  
  
Harry James Potter:  
  
"Hedwig"  
  
"What about your firebolt?"  
  
"Oh! That well, I kind of lost it, temporally ofcourse."  
  
"Yes ofcourse *sarcastic look on face* I believe you."  
  
"No you don't you have a sarcastic tone about you."  
  
"Gosh your quick!"  
  
"That was it again, wasn't it?"  
  
"You're getting so much better, Maybe you'll be as good as i."  
  
"Why thanks." "Harry? Now that was sarcasm."  
  
Ronald Weasley:  
  
"My Chudley Cannons Posters and Pig"  
  
"Sorry Ron, we said one thing only."  
  
"Oh come off it! I mean really now! What would you say if I told you Pig was part of the Chudley Cannons?"  
  
"Are you drunk or do I have some sort of sign saying "I'm a dork, Have a go and see for yourself!"  
  
"Okay I get the point."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Go on then have the last say, go on" silence (funny how reverse psychology works.)  
  
Natasha Diggle:  
  
Ummm….I'll take a bunch of flowers. Flowers are funky!  
  
Jade Diggle:  
  
My computer with Internet access  
  
Hermione Granger:  
  
"My schoolbooks"  
  
"I should have known."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"My you've grown."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"What a dropkick!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to get an iceblock, want a lick?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good."  
  
"Yeah, you just go back to your books, okay?"  
  
"Sorry? I can't seem to hear you"  
  
"Doesn't Draco have good looks?" "Yeah…. Blah…blah…blah…drone…drone…drone…blah…blah…blah…  
  
Draco Malfoy:  
  
"My mudblood disinfectant *begins to laugh uncontrollably but then stops after catching Hermione's eye* Okay, okay, sheesh! I would take my collection of the "tomorrow when the war begins" series. They Rock!  
  
Oliver Wood:  
  
"My latest Broom. The Mercury.  
  
Fred Weasley:  
  
"Can I take a fast food outlet?"  
  
"I suppose, I mean there's no rule against it as far as I can see…"  
  
"Alright I'll take KFC, although, you do tend to get sick of chicken after a while don't you?"  
  
"Yeah…I suppose…"  
  
"How about Mc Donald's? Everyone loves Ronald McDonald"  
  
"I don't" Ron chips in.  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"Now back to this…hmmm… I think I'll just take Sizzlers."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
George Weasley:  
  
"I'm going to take my stereo and all my c.d.'s."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"NO WAIT! I don't want them, I take it back."  
  
"Okay, well what would you like?"  
  
"Umm I'll take my saxophone."  
  
"WHAT? You play sax? When did this start?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah and I can't remember, now I have to go have a shower, got to go, bye."  
  
Percy Weasley:  
  
"Can I take enph oomph?"  
  
"What the…? A little louder…"  
  
"Penelope Clearwater."  
  
"No, it states quite clearly on page 239 paragraph six sentence five. It clearly states that you can't bring anyone else unless they were invited."  
  
"Who made up these dumb rules?"  
  
"The ministry of magic."  
  
"Oh, I beg my pardon. Sorry."  
  
"Stuff it, what do you want to take?"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"oh well to late, you've missed your chance."  
  
"But wait-"  
  
"sorry I can't, you know the saying, the early bird gets the worm. Bye" *protests and stuttering can be heard as I walk off, leaving Percy*  
  
Sarah Speckle:  
  
"My stereo and my c.d.'s."  
  
"Alright, is that what you wanted?"  
  
"Nah, I just told you that for no reason."  
  
"Gosh, touch-y. Touch-y."  
  
Ginny Weasley:  
  
"Okay, what can I take?"  
  
"I don't know it's up to you"  
  
"Well what would you take?"  
  
"I'm already taking stuff."  
  
"Why don't you take your softball stuff? Or maybe volleyball stuff? You know, can't you see the volleyball on the beach scene?"  
  
"Yeah, I can. Okay I will. Great, thanks."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Cedric Diggory:  
  
"My broomstick."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I would fly away."  
  
"Well in that case you can't take it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Cedric, are you blonde?"  
  
"No, but I'm thinking of dying it during the summer, what do you think?"  
  
"The audacity. God help us."  
  
Beth Nero:  
  
"I would take my t.v with Foxtel."  
  
"Where would you plug it in?"  
  
"Around"  
  
"Tree trunk might work"  
  
"Might."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Yeah, hey jade?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeah so where was this conversation going?"  
  
"No idea…" 


	2. Day One

+Day one:  
  
The cast has arrived on the island, hot, bothered and really annoyed at having to share a plane trip with Jade, who was constantly throwing up.  
  
Natasha: "Gah-Ross Jade, you smell!"  
  
Jade: "Shut up Natasha, you stink!"  
  
Natasha: "Take that back! I have on deodorant and that rocks."  
  
Jade: "No, it sprays."  
  
Harry: "Now, now, stay calm. Please don't fight."  
  
Jade and Natasha: "Shut up scar-boy!"  
  
Everyone bursts out in a fit of laughs and fight stops. Natasha suggests that they say a little about themselves so they can all get to know one another. Harry begins.  
  
Harry: "Well, I defeated the dark lord. And I play quidditch real good."  
  
Jade coughs. It sound slightly like an uphimself cough  
  
Hermione: "I like school, and I'm a nerd with big teeth." *breaks out in tears*  
  
Fred: "Awww, come on Hermione, there not that big."  
  
Crowd burst out in laughter as Hermione bows head in shame and muttering something under her breath, Fred has suddenly sprouted another head.  
  
Fred: "that's not fair! Didn't your mother tell you to play fair! Mine didn't but that's beside the point."  
  
Cedric: "Back to the game! Okay, well I don't know why I'm here cause I'm supposedly dead. J.K killed me, remember?"  
  
Jade: "that's beside the point. Natasha and I invented this island and YOU WILL ONLY SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TOO!"  
  
Cedric: "Okay, okay. I get it. But hang on."  
  
Jade: "To what?"  
  
Harry: "I'm getting sick of you Cedric, you are one attention-seeker. I'm voting for Cedric to be off this island!"  
  
Natasha: "Gosh harry, this isn't survivor meets the weakest link "(N.B. write that down somewhere)  
  
Ron: "Umm…well…I haven't done anything cause someone *eyes glare at harry* kept beating me to it."  
  
Harry: "in your dreams, fire-head"  
  
Ron: "Loser"  
  
Harry: "Nob-Job"  
  
Ron: "bugger"  
  
Harry: "pathetic excuse of a tortoise"  
  
Ron: "idiotic piece of rubbish that I should feed to buckbeak, except he wouldn't eat it, he HAS taste."  
  
Jade: "Now now, no fighting until Jerry arrives. Remember we made that agreement?"  
  
Ron: "Whatever"  
  
Harry: "yeah okay"  
  
Jade: "Ron, could you please not 'whatever'? It makes you sound so...so…yeah you get the message."  
  
Ron: "whatever. AHH CRAP! Sorry."  
  
Natasha: "Look at the snail. Look jade Look!"  
  
Jade: "Not now Natasha!"  
  
Natasha: "Look now, or I'll…I'll…I'll tell mum!"  
  
Jade: "Your so bimbotic Tash!"  
  
Oliver: "I think it's my go."  
  
Jade: "and I think not."  
  
George: "But do you think at all?"  
  
*Jade stares at George for almost eternity. George looks away, but not before giving Jade a look that reads 'I like you looking at Me.' *  
  
Draco: "It's my go!, I want a go!"  
  
Harry: "Shut up Draccy."  
  
Jade: "I think we have an attention-seeker on our hands."  
  
Natasha: "Flowers are funky!" (N.B Natasha is a bimbo. She's about as bimbotic as they get)  
  
Draco: "okaymyfatherisluciousmalfoyandweareoneoftherichestfamiliesaround.ihateharry potterbecauseheissofunkyandlovedbyallandmyfatherseemstohatehimtoosoitslikefa therlikesonifyougetmydrift? Doyoufollow?"  
  
Natasha: "I see"  
  
Jade: "Yep *nods head sarcastically* I totally followed that."  
  
Oliver: "Can I speak?"  
  
Jade: "I don't know, can you? Try moving your upper jaws a bit. Now use your tongue to make noises."  
  
Natasha: "lalalalalalala I'm learning!"  
  
Oliver: "ha ha. Okay, I'm Oliver Wood"  
  
Ginny: "Your joking." *jade notices Ginny blush madly*  
  
Harry: "Ginny! You're meant to be after me! Not him! I can't believe you!"  
  
Oliver: *totally flirting with Ginny* hey there Ginny *bats eyelids but fails as there is sleep in one eye so eyelids are stuck together* My eyelids!"  
  
Natasha: "I've heard of 'my god' 'my gosh' my butt' but never 'my eyelid' interesting."  
  
Jade sighs: "What on earth brought me here? Or caused me to manage this?"  
  
Sarah: "Hey, has anyone got any stuff for me?"  
  
Jade: "What type of stuff? I have the stuff you can eat, the stuff you can drink"  
  
Sarah: "forget it"  
  
George: "Forget what? Percy? Say where is Percy? I honestly had forgotten him."  
  
Fred: "Maybe he chickened out at the last moment. You know, a whole month on the island with us."  
  
George: "Say where are we?"  
  
Jade: "Where are we?"  
  
George: "No I asked you!"  
  
Jade: "No, you told me to say it."  
  
George: "humph!"  
  
Fred: "Come on George, let's go find OLE perce."  
  
George: "Rightio"  
  
Jade: "Like, come on, who says 'Rightio' anymore? It just isn't on."  
  
Natasha: "On what?"  
  
Jade: "Tash, go find some flowers. Take Sarah too."  
  
*Tash takes Sarah's hand and they skip merrily away with Tash singing follow the yellow brick road. * Sound can be heard away it sounds like Tash saying "my eyelids"  
  
Jade: "Alright, so who's here?"  
  
"Me" "me" "me" "me" "I"  
  
Jade: "that was useful."  
  
Jade: "Alright, I'll start. My name's Jade Diggle, I'm 14 and I'm a student with a lame sense of humor that everyone finds funny. I was introduced into this world on the fifth of November and I was immediately loved by all."  
  
Harry: "I'm-"  
  
Jade: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times."  
  
Ginny: "I'm Gin-"  
  
Jade: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times."  
  
Ron: "I'm Ron and I enjoy-"  
  
Jade: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times."  
  
Cedric: "there's actually no –"  
  
Jade: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times."  
  
Oliver: "Yar? What 'tis it u want?"  
  
Jade: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times."  
  
Oliver: But I didn't say anything! You guys-"  
  
Jade: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times."  
  
Draco: "Letmetalkorelse-"  
  
Crew: "We know, we know, we've heard it to many times" Rudely interrupt Jade  
  
Jade: "Well, this sure is boring."  
  
Draco: "talk about it"  
  
Natasha (with flowers in hand returns without Sarah): "talk about flowers, there pretty. There's pink ones…and blue ones…and ones that you eat…That strangely look like mushrooms…there the ones Sarah ate."  
  
Crew: "WHAT?"  
  
Natasha: "Oh! Sarah just ate some mushrooms. I was picking dand-y-lions and she ate them. She didn't give any to me. She was being very slack."  
  
Jade: "Everyone calm down."  
  
Natasha: "Were not stressed, you're the only one that seems to miss her"  
  
Cedric squirmed in his seat  
  
By this time night had fallen and the crew was getting rather restless. They all lay down to sleep in their sleeping bags when Natasha discovered Nick.  
  
Tash: "Hey little nicky-wicky"  
  
Jade: "Ignore her, she's as thick as they come"  
  
Tash: "Jade! Say hello to Nick."  
  
Jade: "hey Nick, your freaking me out now, could you go and come back at a different time?"  
  
Tash: "Good one Jade."  
  
Jade: "What?"  
  
Harry: "Hey can you guys shut up, important person trying to sleep."  
  
Draco: "thanks for saying that for me harry."  
  
Harry: "Loser"  
  
Ron: "I agree, say harry, did you watch the latest chudley cannons match?"  
  
Harry: "no, cause I know you'll tell me anyway."  
  
Ron and Harry get into a long and boring discussion about the chudley cannons.  
  
Tash: "Oliver!"  
  
Oliver: "Whose speaking? I can't see, my eyelids are stuck together, remember?  
  
Tash: "It's me, Tash  
  
Oliver: "yeah Tash."  
  
Tash: "will you say goodnight to nick?"  
  
Oliver: "Goodnight Nick."  
  
Tash: "he says goodnight to you cause he likes YOU."  
  
Jade: "Tash, come off it, who the hell is Nick anyway?"  
  
Tash: "Wait just a bit longer, his gone to snuggle with you."  
  
Jade: "I see. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Nick's a spider!"  
  
Tash: "Yeah, so what?"  
  
*Jade gets out of sleeping bag and refuses to sleep there so harry kindly gives up his sleeping bag for her ('I'm to good for that anyway')*  
  
Jade: "Goodnight all."  
  
All: "bye"  
  
There's a mysterious rustling heard in bushes not far from camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed that. It was pretty fun writing it. We will try and do the next update soon, but damn schoolwork is tiring us down.  
  
Love always,  
  
Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
  
  
Brought to you from the wild and wacky minds and imaginations of Claire and Catherine 


End file.
